Sun And Snow
by BlueCayzon
Summary: I dunno how to give this a summary so please read ...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Prologue:

Gray's P.O.V

_Yosei gakuen. _

Also known as Fairytail Academy.

This is where I met her…

And where it all started…

.

.

.

"Konnichiwa! I am Lucy Heartfilia. Yorushiku!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Fairy Tail**

She had big chocolate brown eyes, an hourglass body, sweet melodic voice and beautiful blonde hair tied into a half ponytail in the right side of her head…

Blonde hair that reminded Gray of the sun.

"Well then, Lucy-san, please sit to the empty seat next to Gray. Gray-kun, please raise your right hand."

The raven haired teen complied albeit lazily with the teacher's command and raised his right hand. The blonde made her way next to his seat and flashed him a cute smile.

"Hi. I'm Lucy. You're Gray-san, right?" she asked with a cute smile. The teen didn't answer, dazed with her smile…

"Gray-san?"

"Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you, Lucy." He said, cheeks tinted pink because of embarrassment as he avoided her gaze.

_'Damn. I lost it for a moment.' _He thought, uneasily removing his necktie.

"Nice to meet - KYAA!" She screamed, covering her eyes with a blush visible on her cheeks.

The whole class turned their heads in their direction. The teacher sighed.

"Gray-kun, why are you in your boxers again?" the teacher asked, slightly annoyed. _Slightly _because his student always do it most of the time, discarding his clothes almost everyday was not a new occurrence to his class…

"Crap! Where and when did that happen?!" the raven teen muttered under his breath, looking at his surroundings for the discarded articles of his clothing.

"Haha. You Perverted Ice Cone Stripper." The pink haired teen beside Lucy mumbled while sleeping. The raven haired teen glared at him before continuing to search for his articles of clothing when the teacher gave a slight cough and gave him the hurry-or-I-will-kick-you-out-of-the-class look. While he did, the other girls assured the blonde that it always happens and one must simply just get used to it.

"But how did his clothes disappear in an instant? I only looked away for a second then it's gone!" she exclaimed. Her silver haired classmate giggled.

"Maa, Lucy-san. It just happens so let me give you a piece of advice…" she leaned close to the blonde's ears and whispered, "Gray only strips when he's fired up for a fight or when he's nervous. I wonder why he stripped, maybe because he might be interested in you?"

"HAI?!" the blonde screamed, all red in the face. Mirajane giggled again and flashed her a meaningful smile. The blonde stuttered and couldn't make out any words. Deciding not to trust her mouth to retort to her classmate's teasing, her eyes trailed at her raven haired seatmate.

His raven hair was the first to register in her mind when she introduced herself to him minutes ago. He had midnight blue eyes and pale skin.

_'He looked cool for a moment… before the stripping habit anyway…' _she thought.

The said teen fumbled with his tie, mumbling incoherent words as he did. The blonde sighed.

"Let me help you with that." She said. The raven haired teen faced her embarrassedly as she fixed his tie. He couldn't look anywhere as the blonde told him to face her because she can't fix the tie properly. At the close proximity, he took note of the more brown eyes that seemed more beautiful up close, the porcelain skin that seemed soft for touch, her long blonde hair that was perfectly combed in place, her long eyelashes, pink lips…

"There done!" she said happily as she flashed Gray another cute smile. Heat rose to the teen's face as he hurriedly looked away.

"T-Thanks." He said.

"Ehem," the teacher cleared his throat, making the two look at his way, "Are you two done with your little husband and wife play? 'Cause you can tell us if you're not done yet. We might be interrupting after all…"

The two blushed.

"First of all, sensei, we are not playing husband and wife. Sorry to interrupt your discussion." Gray apologized. The teacher nodded in acknowledgement and beckoned the two to take a seat. The discussion continued and Gray looked out of the window, trying to get his thoughts off about a new classmate…

…which he miserably failed at.

_Damn._

_Riiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!_

The school bell resounded throughout the silent halls, making the students let out a sigh of relief as class ended and it was time for lunch. For the raven haired teen though it seemed to be the perfect time to ask the blonde.

"Nee, Lucy," he called. The blonde faced him, brown eyes staring straight into midnight blue eyes. It was mesmerizing that for a moment, the raven teen had to recollect himself before facing her once again.

"Hai?" even her sweet melodic voice seemed to have an effect on him. It was like a sweet melodic music to his ears.

"Erm, do you mind having lunch with m-… I mean, us, by the rooftop?" he was feeling nervous at the moment that he felt like running instead. He saw her bento in her hand and felt inclined to ask her to eat with them. _Them, _being his sort of weird friends.

The blonde stared at him as if something. The raven haired boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "As an apology of what I did earlier…?" it ended with a question mark as he himself was unsure.

"Sure." He beamed at the response, "but what do you mean by 'us'?" she asked.

"Well, me and my friends. Since you're new here, it wouldn't hurt to meet new friends, right?" The raven answered coolly, relieved that the blonde agreed to come.

"Oh…"

Gray smiled at her, unknowingly making the girl blush. "I'm sure you have already met some of them. You have met Mirajane and Erza a while ago. They're my friends and though I hate to admit it, even this," he pointed to a pink haired teen still sleeping on Lucy's left, "idiot is my friend. Speaking of which, excuse me for a moment." He said as he stood behind the pink haired teen, "I need to give him a little 'friendly' waking up session."

He positioned his foot on one of the legs of the chair before forcefully kicking it. The chair fell fast, along with the pink haired teen who landed with a loud '_thud_' on the floor. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his back. Onyx eyes glared at the raven teen who rolled his eyes in return already used to the teen's glares.

"What was that for, Ice freak?!" the pink haired boy said angrily as he stood up.

"Oh nothing," Gray responded with a bored tone as he faked a yawn, "Just giving you a 'friendly' waking up session, flame idiot. It's already lunch." He said.

"NANI?!" the pink haired teen glanced at the clock and realizing the raven teen was right, he prepared himself to dash off to the cafeteria when the raven teen grabbed the muffler he had on his neck and yanked him forcefully that he fell on the ground again with another thud. He was about to let out another indignant cry at the teen when his eyes met a figure behind the teen that he just noticed.

"Who's the girl? I've never seen her before." He asked, forgetting his angry speech he had accumulated in his head for the raven haired teen. Gray let out a sigh and gestured for Lucy to introduce herself to the idiot.

Lucy, who was watching with amusement and awe, took the initiative to answer the pink haired teen who was just woken up from her raven haired seatmate's 'friendly' waking up session. "Hi. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I just transferred here today. Nice to meet you!" she said with a smile, extending out a hand to the pink haired teen.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," the teen introduced taking the blonde's hand, "Nice to meet you, Luigi!" he said with a goofy smile. The blonde was about to make a correction when the pink haired teen made a mistake to pulling the blonde's hand toward him and the blonde who was unprepared for the pull, fell on top of the teen.

Both landed with an 'oopmh' on the unforgiving floor and Gray's eyes widened in surprise. The pink haired teen, Natsu, let out broken words as he felt the weight of the blonde on top of him.

"H-Hea-vy…" he groaned. The blonde sat up on top of him as she heard that _RIDICULOUS_ word from him.

"I'm not fat!" she denied.

She was about to lecture the teen but thought otherwise as she saw the pained expression on the teen's face. Realizing the position she was in, she tried to stand only to clumsily fall beside the teen. A light chuckle made her look up, and found Gray looking at both of them with mild amusement. He extended out an arm to Lucy which the blonde happily took.

"Make sure you don't pull too much as well, Gray." She warned the raven haired teen. The said teen let out a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said. True to his words, he slowly pulled the pulled to her feet and when he was sure she was fine, he turned to the pink haired teen who was still sprawled out on the floor. He smirked.

"Race you to the rooftop, Flame Brain!" he said and dashed out of the room sparing Lucy an I'll-see-you-there look before going. The pink haired teen immediately pushed himself off the ground and dashed after the other teen with a shouts of how unfair the raven haired teen and how much of a coward he is and stuff.

The blonde shook her head before smiling.

_'Really… This academy is full of interesting people' _she thought as she walked out of the room, making her way to the roof top…


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Chap. 2

As soon as the blonde stepped out from the door leading to the rooftop, a certain raven hair dashed before her, surprising the blonde completely. The raven hair took time to catch his breath before turning to the blonde with a smile and a look that said 'told-you-I'll-see-you-here' as he can't muster the energy to say it in words. The blonde smiled as she understood.

Unfortunately for the two, they were standing behind the door so when a certain pink haired teen opened the door with a BAM! The two immediately fell face flat on the floor.

Taking notice of the raven teen on the floor, he let out a victorious laugh.

The blonde seemingly the first to recover, glared at the laughing teen. "What was that for, Natsu?!" she shouted at the teen who stopped laughing when he saw her and extended out an arm.

"Gomen, Luigi. I didn't see you there." He said with a goofy smile.

The blonde huffed and stood up by herself, not trusting to grab the teen's hand after the pulling accident a while ago which led them into a very quite awkward position. She dusted the dirt on her skirt, "It's Lucy. Not Luigi." She scolded.

The teen laughed, "Gomen, Lucy."

"OI!" the raven teen shouted, recovered from the blow and currently glaring at the pink haired teen who equally glared in return.

"I got here first, stripper. You're to buy me lunch tomorrow."

"Huh?" the raven haired growled, pushing himself off the ground, "In your dreams, I got here first, Flame brain."

"No, I got here first, ice cone." The other said. The two, a raven and a pink collided their heads, staring at each other with irritated look on their faces.

"I got here first, squinty eyed flame brain!"

"No, I got here first before you, droopy eyed ice princess!"

"Stop!"

The two immediately put an around each others necks, sweating like there's no tomorrow. There was a scarlet haired girl, hovering over them, with a cold glare.

The feared class president.

"E-Erza, we we're not fighting. We are friends, right fla- Er, Natsu?" the raven stuttered.

"Aye!" the other agreed. The blonde sweatdropped at the action of the two teen.

"Good. Violence is not allowed on school grounds." The scarlet teen said, sliding her glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Aye!" the two said in unison. At this, the blonde let out a giggle, earning the attention of the class president.

"Well, hello Lucy. Come here. I'll introduce you to my friends." She beckoned the blonde to her and the blonde became the center of attention of the occupants that she only seemed to have taken notice of that time.

"Um… hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all." She greeted shyly. The blue haired teen, being the closest one to her, introduced herself.

"Hi, Lucy. I'm Levy McGarden. Do you mind if I call you Lu-chan?"

"Of course, Levy-chan!"

"Hi, I believe we have met earlier. I'm Mirajane Strauss." Her silver haired classmate smiled brightly at the blonde and pointed to the other two silverettes that sat beside her. "These are my siblings – Elfman and Lisanna."

The girl with short silver hair and sapphire eyes smiled at her while her brother who had spiky silver hair and black eyes waved at her. Lucy waved back with a smile.

"I'm Freed Justine. Nice to meet you, Heartfilia-san." The teen with long green hair said.

"By all means, please just call me 'Lucy', Freed-san." The blonde insisted.

"Then, Lucy, drop the suffix please." Freed said in return which in which the blonde nodded in return. The teen with blue hair and a tattoo below his right eye introduced himself next.

"Jellal Fernandez. Yoroshiku."

The door opened, revealing another teen with orange hair spiked up in all directions. He wore blue tinted sunglass which hid his green eyes as well.

_Another one… _the blonde sighed.

"Oya," the orange haired teen said, taking a look at the blonde, "we have a beautiful new girl here today." He extended out an arm and smiled charmingly at the blonde. "Loke Cross, my lady."

Instead of taking the arm, the blonde gaped slightly before breaking out into a wide smile. "Leo!" she squealed in delight and jumped into a bone crushing hug. Loke's eyes widened in shock while the others curiously watched the scene with interest.

"You know him, Lucy?" Gray asked, curious at the present event but felt a prick somewhere on his chest which he ignored.

The blonde looked at them, not breaking the hug and nodded. Recognition now inserting in his mind, Loke hugged the blonde protectively and a smile marred his features. A genuine smile that the others saw only once in a while.

"Lucy," he said dearly, looking at the blonde with disbelief, "You've grown. So beautiful I almost didn't recognize you!"

The blonde laughed and broke away from the hug, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Still having your way with words, I see."

"Umm, if you don't mind, there are still people in here?" the raven haired teen interjected once again. There was a whiff of jealousy in his tone that only the men in the group caught, even Loke who looked at Gray with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, Lucy is my ex-girlfriend from years ago…" he said smugly.

"What are you talking about, Leo?" the blonde asked innocently.

The other men in the room stifled their laughs at the jealousy the raven haired teen was showing as the teen's jaw tensed while the girls watched with amusement. Gray could feel a vein popping on his head as he noticed the other men eyeing him with pity.

_Somebody's really going to pay later…_ he thought.

"Oh, my dear Lucy! I am wounded that you would deny the relationship we had years ago!" the orange haired teen clutched his chest as if to emphasize the point. The blonde sighed and shook her head at the other person's antics.

"Etto… Leo was once my bodyguard and playmate when I was 9 so we are sort of childhood friends. Leo moved away when I was 12 and we only met after being separated for 5 years." The blonde explained. Gray's features relaxed into an almost relieved expression which the blonde didn't notice except for the men who were watching him closely.

The raven haired teen glared at them before letting out a cough, "Well, you two can catch up with each other later. Lunch's almost about to end. We don't have much time."

"Gray's right. Everyone let's eat." The scarlet haired president said (commanded).

While each in the group had their own conversations and ate their lunch, the raven haired teen kept silent and watched the blonde silently before sighing when the bell rang, ending their peaceful lunch. The girls easily pulled Lucy with them and hurriedly ran back to the classroom while the men took it easy and went out one by one. Before going out though, they gave the raven teen a teasing remark.

"Good luck!" they said and immediately ran away before the teen could get angry with them.

Gray gritted his teeth and grudgingly followed after them, making a plan in mind on how to get them back later on…


End file.
